Kara: the Early Days
by Maniac Mike
Summary: A continuation of my look at Kara Zor-El before she became Supergirl. This one picks up where Superboy leaves town, headed for Parts, Unknown, leaving his cousin to continue on her journey. Batman has begun his carrer in
1. Chapter 1

Supergirl

A few months have passed since Clark and Oliver went away. Kara got through another school year.

She continued to fight crime. Thing is, The Teen Titans went away on a mission in Nevada and decided to stick around.

As for The Justice League, they have their own assignment in Nevada. Garrison Denton has sent his goons out in droves over there.

"Is he attempting to take over the casino business now?" Kara asked herself.

Her phone rang. Must be Roman. Most people in town know her as Linda.

Kara Zor-El is her real name. She comes from Argo City, neighbor to the planet Krypton.

Here on Earth she is known as Linda Lee Danvers.

On the other end of the phone Roman tells Kara how much she means to him.

Roman Gibson knows her secret. As does her parents who adopted her, but love her as their own.

Roman was questioning his girlfriend about the identity of the man in the bat suit.

"I love you, I did use my x-ray vision to sneak a peak, just like Kal did, but I can't reveal his true identity," she explained.

As last seen, the ultra billionaire Bruce Wayne was seen investigating Denton's Nevada situation.

At this point his costume resembled the one from Batman and Robin ( 1949).

"The man is a real good detective, can't you tell me anything?" Roman pressed.

"Yes! The man is on our side!" Kara responded.

"I suppose that's good enough for me then."

Kara smiled on the other end of the phone.

In her special footlocker, Kara saw that special red cape which was given to her by Clark.

As she went for breakfast at the popular diner in Leesburg, she couldn't help but think of Garrison Denton.

She placed her order and realized Lucas was there.

He is Lex Luthor's half-brother. But unlike Lex, Lucas was actually a good guy.

"What you doing here, young lady?" Lucas joked.

"Haven't you heard? All the cool kids hang out here."

Kara grinned.

"And you are a cool kid, Linda!"

Lucas wasn't one of the few who knew the truth about her.

Her parents, Fred and Sylvia, have said that Lucas is the only member of that family they trust.

( Note: Season four, episode seventy-seven. )

Kara looked around her surroundings. She can't believe she's been on Earth thus far.

Pretty much history for both her and her cousin began too take shape in 1938.

Meanwhile, in Nevada, Vandal was enjoying the new contraption which he wished for.

A way-back machine of sorts where he can look into the past.

Anybody's past. Any planet's past.

And so he chose Krypton.

Our story starts in 1938 on Argo City.

This was before the time the Phantom Zone was created on their main planet of Krypton.

The El family fought off villains for years.

In 1942 a hero found his way into Argo City. It was Green Lantern. He fought

alongside the Els and even trusted them with his secret identity of Alan Scott. By

1945 Scott/Lantern brought an ally called Flash to help matters out. The Els later

found out that the Flash is Jay Garrick. By 1950 Argo City was closer to peace.

1955, a young Zor-El begins his training. In 1960 Zor-El joined his older brother

Jor-El in battle. "Green Lantern" Alan Scott was lost in battle. In 1963 Zor-El met Alura.

In 1965 Flash/Garrick returned to Argo with a new Green Lantern, Hal Jordan. The El brothers fought alongside the superheroes. In 1967 Zor-El and Alura get married.

By 1970 Argo was completely at peace, but Garrick was lost during the battle.

In 1972 Zor-El and Alura had a daughter, they named her Kara. 1975 Zor-El and

Jor-El went to Earth to assist "Green Lantern" Hal Jordan and a new Flash, Barry

Allen. In 1980 the citizens of Argo celebrate ten years of peace. 1982, Kara

celebrates her tenth birthday. 1983 Green Lantern ( Hal Jordan ) and Flash ( Barry

Allen ) were battling Abra Kadabra and his thugs. After they finally defeated them

for good in 1984, they discovered Agamemno had plans for Argo.

"The world will be mine!" vowed Vandal.

"Is that a wish, sir?" asked the Genie.

"Not yet!"

Vandal looked on some more.

Kid Flash ( Wally West ) joins the two heroes on Argo. Zor-El built an escape

shuttle just in case. In 1985 Agony and Ecstacy joined in with Agamemno. 1986

Amazing Grace joined the villain team. In 1987 Amazo was the next villain to join.

In Nevada…

Garrison Denton was speaking to a casino owner.

"I can take your problems off your hands," Denton said.

"I've owned this casino for over twenty years," said the owner.

"Just sell it to me and these problems will disappear," he told him.

"It was you who did this, wasn't it?" the guy demanded.

Denton smirked.

"All I want to do is help."

Back in Leesburg…

Lucas looked at his phone.

"Linda, it says here Denton just bought the Bob Kane Casino!"

Linda almost dropped her orange juice.

"I don't believe this," she said.

Lucas shows her his phone.

"See?"

"What's he up to?"

"My thoughts exactly."

Roman had discovered the same thing by looking on the Internet.

"I think I just chose my career suggestion vocational day."

After breakfast, Lucas walked Kara to the bus stop.

Of course she'd prefer to use her super-speed, but Lucas was there.

"I would give you a ride, but I have to be in a meeting real soon,"

Lucas explained.

"No problem, I understand," Kara says, with a smile.

When Lucas was out of range, Kara removed herself from sight, and used her super-speed.

She quickly arrived at Roman's place.

Roman smiled when he saw her.

"How's my beautiful super-powered girlfriend doing?" he asked.

"She's fine," smiled Kara.

They kissed.

"What did I do to earn such a terrific girl like yourself?" asked Roman.

They continued to kiss and fell into the couch. But with Kara's power the couch tipped over.

Elsewhere in the community, we see the return of Lenny. It had been a long road for him.

It had been a while since he'd seen Leslie Willis or even spoken to her.

He had just about finishing getting over Kara because of Leslie.

She was back on the radio, the thing she most loves.

Lenny still longed for her.

But which girl did he truly long for?

"During the final battle an explosive device was set off. Barry Allen went MIA.

Zor-El put Kara into a deep sleep and then into the ship. Green Lantern followed

the ship but got lost when an explosion went off. Kid Flash searched for him but couldn't locate him.

Moments later Argo blew up."

That's what she had told him.

Lenny sat down on a park bench and a tear fell down his eye.

The shuttle was frozen in time. In suspended animation. 1988 Wally West became

the Flash and Guy Gardner became the Green Lantern.

In 1989 it was Krypton that was destroyed.

Lenny hadn't even been aware of the Green Lantern Corps until Linda, or Kara, as

he came to know her, had explained to him. John Stewart had become the new

Lantern around that time.

2006 Kyle Rayner becomes the Green Lantern and decides to spend some time in

Leesburg. 2007 while fighting Angle Man, the shuttle crashed in an empty field, but

of course did a lot of damage. After Angle Man was defeated, Lantern checked what

the ruckus was all about. He opened it up and found Kara.

Lenny decided to go see her. He needed to try. He loves her. Lenny had loved her.

And he knew he needed to tell her.

At this point we see Vandal Savage with his genie.

"I automatically want to be shaved, showered, dressed, and I don't want to bother

using the bathroom, if you know what I mean," he ordered.

"Done!" the Genie replied.

Immediately, Vandal was all cleaned up.

"I want Garrison Denton here, now!"

Suddenly, he appeared.

"What the…?" Denton was shocked, confused.

"Hello, old friend."

"Vandal?"

"None other."

"But… how did I get here?"

"Meet my very own personal genie."

"But how?"

Denton grinned.

"Sit and I'll explain."

As he sat down, Garrison was looking very nervous.

At this point Lenny was at the Danvers home.

"Lenny! Long time no see," exclaimed Fred.

"Good to see you again, Mr. Danvers," Lenny responded.

Lenny felt this was a good sign.

"So… Where's my friend? That daughter of yours?" asked Lenny.

Fortunately for Lenny, Roman had karate class, so she was on her way back.

And when she did come back home she was sure surprised to see Lenny.

"Hi, Kara," he said. "I missed you."

"Lenny?" she said, shocked.

They hugged.

"Good to see you, Lenny."

"It's better seeing you," he responded.

They went to the Danvers living room where they discussed Denton and the casinos.

"Whatever it is that you're going to do I want to help," said Lenny.

"You don't have to, Lenny," Kara said.

Lenny smiles at her.

"But I want to," he says, "I want to make things right between us."

Kara gave an understanding look.

"We're good, Lenny," she said. "Really."

"I still have strong feelings for you," added Lenny.

Kara was afraid of this.

"But Lenny-"

And he leaned in and he kissed her.

Kara, not thinking straight, stepped toward him.

She stepped on his foot.

"AAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Lenny screamed in pain.

"My foot! It's broken."

Kara checked on him.

"Oh Lenny, I'm so sorry!"

Meanwhile, Roman checked his phone.

"Oh no!" he said. "I've got to see Kara right away."

Of course when he arrived, he was informed she had taken Lenny to the Emergency Room.

Roman told Fred that Garrison Denton was once again partnered up with Vandal Savage.

And they had collected another casino.

Once Roman arrived at the ER he told Kara the news.

Roman checked up on Lenny.

"Hi Lenny," he said.

He was surprised to see Roman.

"Oh, hey."

"Listen Lenny, I want to put things behind us," he said.

Lenny looked over at Kara. He saw that look in her face, in her eyes.

He saw how much it would mean to her. So Lenny agreed.

They shook hands. Lenny felt bad for himself. Not because of his foot.

The doctor said even though it was crushed, eventually it would be fine.

Of course he couldn't say that Kara did it. Not that he'd believe it anyway.

Still, it would be a while before he'd be using both his feet again.

"Lenny, I am so sorry," Kara said. She meant a number of things by that.

"You've apologized enough times. We're good."

She smiled.

Roman gave him books and magazines to read.

"Hmmmm… The Three Musketeers by Alexandre Dumas," Lenny said. "Always meant to read this."

"You'll love it," Roman said.

"I'll be alright, go get Savage and Denton," said Lenny.

They were off.

"I am so glad you've convinced me to our renewed partnership," Denton said.

In the background was a packed house at the casino that was just gained by them.

Vandal Savage and his genie just grinned.

"It wasn't exactly without kicking and screaming," Savage reminded him.

"Master is correct," added the Genie.

"Why look at the past?" asked Denton.

Footsteps are heard.

"Because that'll explain how you'll be spending your future," Fred said.

"Well copper, how'd you get to Nevada so quickly?" asked Denton.

This brought a flashback to Fred's first meeting with The Bat Man.

Or, just Batman as he got to know him. To think he was about to arrest him.

Fred got to see Batman in action against petty criminals and saw he was on the side of good.

Batman had earned Fred's respect. And in the process, brought Fred to Nevada.

"You're all under arrest!" Fred stated.

"Arrested? For what?" asked Vandal.

"Let's start with your shady business deals, tough guy!" responded Fred.

"What shady business deals?" asked Denton.

"Ponzi schemes!" shouted Fred.

The Genie looked confused.

"What kind of scheme?" he asked.

The sirens were heard in the background.

"Good! Back up arriving," Fred told them.

"I wish the officer of the law had a toy gun instead," Vandal wished.

"Shut up!" shouted Fred.

The Genie granted the wish.

Fred noticed the change with his gun.

"What the?"

"I wish I was a thousand miles away from here," said Vandal.

"No wait, take me with you!" begged Denton.

Fred saw Savage and his pal, the Genie, disappear.

Fred threw a right hook on Denton's chin.

Denton fell down.

"You're not going anywhere!" said Fred.

"What kind of evidence have you got?" asked a groggy Denton.

Fred smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Fred lifted Denton up. Denton saw that Fred had turned his attention towards the door.

Denton quickly went to his pocket and pulled out a gun.

"Mine's real, yours isn't," Denton said.

He pointed it right at Fred.

"Your time is up, Denton," Fred told him.

Denton panicked.

"I won't be stopped! Not like this!"

BANG! BANG!

Fred fell down.

Denton made a run for it.

While Denton escaped, he thought of a way to steal the Genie away from Vandal Savage.

The police charged in and found Fred down.

"Officer down!"

At this point, Kara and Roman targeted Vandal Savage and the Genie.

She dodged several surprises that Vandal wished for.

Suddenly, Kara used her super-breath to freeze him.

The Genie did nothing.

"Remember, I can't do anything unless master makes a wish."

Roman placed an anonymous call to the police.

Her super-hearing picked up a distress call.

Tears rolled from her eyes, down her face.

"Kara, what's wrong?" asked Roman.

"Dad?" she said.

She used her super-speed and arrived at the scene.

Fred was unconscious on a stretcher.

"Daddy!" screamed Kara.

Vandal Savage was taken into custody. Fred is in a coma.

Kara and Roman went to see Vandal to confront him.

"Who shot my father?" demanded Kara.

"Answer her!" commanded Roman.

"Listen, I know your secret, young lady," Savage responded.

"I could've spilled the beans at any time."

"And what's your point?" asked Kara.

"I would've surely held your parents captive verses attempted murder," he spoke.

"That way you'd be forced to obey me!"

"So who's done this to him?" she demanded.

"I have an idea," responded Vandal.

"THEN WHO?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"You idiot, you're being accused."

"And with what proof?"

"It's him, gotta be!" said Roman.

"No, it isn't," she said.

"You heard my heart beat didn't you?"

"Denton!"

Kara went back home to see her mom.

Vandal went through a long interrogation process and was fatigued.

Denton came to see him with papers to sign.

"My entire fleet of lawyers will be at your disposal, partner."

Vandal signed them.

Denton smiled.

"I'll help you, my friend," he said.

Kara woke up and was still heart-broken about her father, Fred, being knocked into a coma.

Both her and Sylvia visited him at the hospital.

The Genie went to see Vandal.

"Okay, I've had enough, time to zap me out of this mess," said Vandal.

"I can't," he responded.

"And why not?"

"You're not my master anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"You signed me away."

"I did no such thing."

Garrison Denton stepped into scene.

"Afraid you did, friend."

"What are you talking about?"

"You signed over your remaining wishes to me."

"WHAT?"

Denton heckled Savage.

"You will not get away with this."

Denton whispered to the Genie.

"Time for a wish!"

"NO!"

"You're going far, far away!"

And Vandal Savage was gone.

"Good riddance," Denton said.

Play time is over. I am a powerful man. People will continue to fear and respect me.

No super-powered person will stand in my way.

Today Leesburg, tomorrow? Who knows?

I am Garrison Denton!

Later on Lucas shared his theory with the Blur (Kara) that Denton didn't escape.

"Genie, tell me about Krypton."

"Since I don't know myself I can only zap you up information."

A computer disk appeared.

"Excellent!" grinned Denton.

Garrison Denton quickly went to his computer.

KRYPTON

Planet

Current status: Extinct. Destroyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Supergirl

Season Four

Eightieth Episode

Garrison Denton learns about Krypton

Behind the Computer

"Remarkable!" Denton said.

Garrison Denton was learning about the El's.

"Jor-El, heh?"

At the hospital, Lenny met an executive from "Deal or No Deal."

It would be a special Super Deal or No Deal.

Lenny agreed to be a contestant.

The briefcases would look like this:

1 cent

5 cents

10 cents

15 cents

25 cents

50 cents

75 cents

$1

$5

$10

$15

$20

$25

$30

$35

$40

$45 $50 $60 $75 $90 $100

$150 $175 $200 $250 $300 $305

$310 $325 $350 $400 $405 $415 $430 $445 $500 $556

Lenny smiled. $618 $672 $698 $700

Lenny agreed to appear. $800 $900 $915 $1,000

$1,015 $1,025 $1,050 $1,075 $2,000 $2,025 $3,000 $3,050

Lenny saw this as a way to win Kara.

$3,075 $4,000 $4,080 $5,000 $5,005 $6,000 $7,000

$8,000 $9,000 $9,050 $9,090 $10,000 $10,250 $10,550 $10,900 $11,000

$12,000 $13,000 $14,000 $15,000 $16,000 $17,000 $18,000

$19,000 $20,000 $20,025

Lenny: Kara will be mine. Actually, I'll be hers.

She is tougher than I am.

$20,050 $20,075 $21,000 $25,000 $25,050 $25,075 $25,085

Of course there are even more cases.

$30,000 $30,080 $35,000 $40,000

Other amounts: $45,000 $48,000 $50,000 $55,000 $56,000 $60,000

$75,000 $80,000 $100,000 $200,000 $500,000 $1 Million $1 Million $1 Million

$1 Million $2 Million $2 Million

$3 Million $4 Million $5 Million

$6 Million $7 Million $8 Million

Lenny was over the moon at this.

"Kara will be mine! I'll be rich!" Lenny said.

$9 Million $10 Million

$15 Million $20 Million

$22 Million $25 Million

$30 Million $35 Million $40 Million

"I'm so going to marry Kara!"

$45 Million $50 Million $60 Million

$70 Million $75 Million $80 Million $90 Million $95 Million

$98 Million $100 Million $150 Million $200 Million $225 Million

$300 Million $315 Million $350 Million $400 Million $418 Million

$480 Million $500 Million $600 Million $700 Million $800 Million

$900 Million

And that was it.

Kara was still investigating Denton, wanting to prove he was

the one responsible for what happened to Fred.

Still, Lenny texted her about his news.

She was thrilled for Lenny.

Both Kara and Roman want to be there

for support for there friend.

At least Roman was hoping they could be friends.

"Who's going to host this?" asked Roman. "Will it be Howie Mandell?"

"Nope, they tried to get him, but he signed to be in a new movie." Lenny responded.

"Which one?" Roman asked.

"Vigilante."

"Oh, about the old hero?"

"Correct!"

"Who's directing it?"

"The man who directed

Friday the 13th in 1980, Sean S. Cunningham."

"Is this based on Greg Saunders?"

"Yup! The original."

Professional wresting legend, "The Nature Boy" Ric Flair will be hosting the Ultimate Deal or No

Deal special.

No, Howie Mandell will not be playing Vigilante.

As a way to hang out with

Kara, they got together to make a best of Ric Flair

DVD. As they searched through the tapes,

Lenny cooked her a nice dinner.

Matches put on the DVD.

1.) National Wrestling Alliance World Heavyweight

Championship match: "The American Dream" Dusty Rhodes vs.

"The Nature Boy" Ric Flair from September 17, 1981,

at Kansas City, MO.

2.) February 9, 1982 in Miami: Ric Flair vs. The Midnight Rider.

Rider wins the title, but is ordered by Brad Geigle to either unmask or return the belt.

Midnight Rider ( Dusty Rhodes ) returned the title.

Lenny attempted to hold hands

with Kara.

"Lenny!"

"I can't help it. I care so much about you."

The Ric Flair verses Jack

Veneno match was then put on.

Flair's first three World Titles.

"I really do hope your dad will be okay,"

said Lenny.

"I know you do," Kara responded.

"Hopefully Denton will pay!"

"Oh, he will! I'll make sure of it."

"I wish I could borrow

your x-ray vision for the game."

"Well, you don't."

"Perhaps you can take a look into the cases

for me and we can have a system."

"You want me to use my powers to help

you cheat?"

"We can split the money."

"Lenny! I can't believe you'd

ask me to cheat!"

"I can't do that."

"Sorry."

They then recorded Flair's matches with

Carlos Colon, Victor Jovica, and Harley Race.

Flair's first six World titles.

They then put on another Harley Race match, and Kerry Von Erich,

Dusty Rhodes, Ronnie Garvin,

Ricky Steamboat, Sting, and Tastumi Fuginami.

Flair's first thirteen World titles.

Lenny fell asleep on the couch as they watched

Flair win his fourteenth

World Championship in the Royal Rumble.

Kara looked at him and couldn't

help but feel bad.

She knew he still had feelings for

and wanted to be with

her.

She covered him with a blanket.

Roman then came over and

watched as Flair won World title number

fifth-teen from Randy Savage with her.

"Wow, this disk holds a lot of memory,"

Roman said.

Kara smiled.

Lenny woke up after

Flair had defeated Barry Windham for his

sixteenth World Championship.

As they watched Flair take on

Vader for World title seventeen, Lenny said bye

to Kara and Roman

and went home.

Kara and Roman cuddled

up together and watched as Flair

wrestled Steamboat

for the eighteenth World Championship.

They kissed.

Flair verses Sting for the nineteenth World title.

Kara and Roman were heating up

together.

"I love you, my powerful girlfriend!"

They were making out.

They were getting into it.

Flair wrestling Savage for twentieth World belt.

"OUCH!"

"Oh, sorry, sorry…"

The girl forgot her own strength.

Flair-Savage (Twenty-first World Title.)

Roman was okay.

And he forgives her.

They just cuddled on the couch together as Flair took on

Hulk Hogan for

the twenty-second World

Title.

They closed their eyes.

Sounds of Flair-Jeff Jarrett

for World Title twentythree were playing in the background.

They're young and in love.

Kevin Nash presented Flair with his twentythird World Championship.

Now Lenny gets his ultimate opportunity.

Lenny is asked to choose a briefcase.

He thought of Kara so he chose the case marked K. Flair asked Lenny to choose a case to continue.

"I pick A."

"$300."

"Pick another one."

"0."

"$415."

"Another one."

"S."

"$700."

"One more."

"B."

"$1,050."

The Banker calls and offers Lenny $500 to walk away.

"No deal!"

"WOOOOOO! Let's continue."

"M."

"$13,000."

"N."

"$75,000."

"Aw, man!"

"Try again, brother!"

"I."

"$40 million."

"What TA!"

"Keep it going, man."

"C."

"$500 million."

The Banker called again.

This time he offered $550 and an autographed Ric Flair NWA World Heavyweight Championship belt.

"No deal!"

"Let's continue."

"K."

"$5."

"E."

"$75."

"D."

"$800."

"F."

"$1,025."

Now the banker called again and this time offered a pay-off of $560, the autographed Ric Flair NWA World Heavyweight Championship belt, and an autographed Ric Flair WCW World Heavyweight Championship belt.

"No deal!"

"Lenny, the Banker wants to know if you're nervous," asks Flair.

"No, I'm not," responds Lenny.

"OK, let's continue," Flair says.

"G!"

"$5,005!"

"S."

"$15,000."

"U!"

"$350 million."

"Oh. Come on!"

"Next case."

"P."

"10 cents."

The Banker calls.

The offer this time was $580, the autographed Ric Flair NWA World Heavyweight Championship belt, the autographed Ric Flair WCW World Heavyweight Championship belt, and an autographed Ric Flair WWF World Heavyweight Championship belts.

"NO DEAL!"

Then the Banker decided to make a bet with Lenny, separate from the game.

If his blood pressure and pulse can remain normal as he's choosing the next set of cases, Lenny will win all three autographed championship belts, along with an autographed Flair wrestling boots and robe.

Lenny agrees.

"R!"

"75 cents."

"L."

"$30."

"O."

"$310."

"D."

"$556."

Since Lenny's blood pressure and pulse were up to par, he won the Flair prizes. Also the Banker made Lenny an offer of $600 to quit.

"NO DEAL!"

"OK, next case," Flair said.

"J!"

"$5,000!"

"H!"

"19,000!"

"X."

"30,080."

"Oh no!"

"It's not over yet."

"Z."

"$100,000."

"Ugh!"

The Banker calls and offers Lenny $690.

"NO DEAL!"

"Okay then, let's continue," Flair said.

"Q."

"6 Million."

Lenny felt sick.

"Y."

"$75 million."

Lenny was nervous.

"T."

"$25."

"V."

"$90."

The Banker called and offered him $700 to back out.

"No deal, man!"

"WOOOOOOOOOOO!" Flair said.

"W."

"$400."

"1."

"$915."

"5."

"$16,000."

"2."

"1 million."

Lenny felt bad.

And so the Banker called again.

The offer was $800 to leave.

Garrison Denton flicked through the channels.

"Oh yes, young Leonard trying to win big."

"4."

"One cent."

"3."

"$100."

"6."

$200."

"10."

"$1,075."

The Banker calls.

The offer this time was $875 to quit.

Lenny refused, again.

"9."

"$55,000."

"7."

"$2 million."

"8."

"$60 million."

"11."

"$900 million."

Lenny was angry.

The Banker called again.

He offered him $880 to walk away.

Lenny didn't do it.

And so it continued as Kara and Roman looked on…

$10

$50

$618

$10,000

$50,000

$2 million.

$90 million.

$418 million.

All those amounts. They were all knocked out.

First a $900 pay off was offered and turned down.

Then one for $929 was offered and again turned down.

Lenny was shaking by this point.

Would Kara even go with him when this is over?

How will his life even be like?

The next case he chose contained $20.

But the other one was for $305.

Then it was $1,015.

And then $21,000.

Lenny really wishes he could see through those cases.


	3. Chapter 3

Lenny continued on in the Deal or No Deal game, hosted by Ric Flair. $900,

$4,080, $12,000, and $25,000 had all been taken out. The Banker called.

Flair said he was offered $900 to walk away. "NO DEAL!" Lenny was nervous,

but

determined. $350 is eliminated. Then $698. "Oh Kara, it's you!" Lenny drifted.

$3,075

was next to go. "It's always been you." Now it was $10,250. And the Banker

phoned. The Banker made a $950 offer along with an autographed helmet of

World War I hero, Lt. Anthony Trevor. He imagined himself with Kara in Gracland

together. "No Deal!" $325, $672, $9,090, and $20,000 have been taken away. Now

it was time to hear from the Banker again. The offer this time was $1,000 and

an autographed helmet of World War II hero, Bentley Trevor. Lenny said, "no deal."

So the game continued. $56,000, $1 million, $9 million, and $4 million were wiped

out. The Banker offered Lenny $3,050 and elsewhere, Vandal Savage and the

Genie, and Garrison Denton were causing a ruckus. Yes, Vandal found his way

back. Garrison Denton was wondering if there was any way he could get rid of

him. It was still season 4. Episode 80. Vandal Savage returned at 1,388 years old.

The Genie was elsewhere in the casino and Savage's henchmen dragged Gar in.

Vandal threw a piece of paper at Denton. "Sign it, or he dies!" Savage demanded.

He hesitated. A bullet was fired which missed him by an inch. Garrison quickly

signed. So now Denton had control of the Genie again. A Genie that was just

attacked by Batman in the very casino he was destroying. But Kara, as the Blur,

arrived to help. The Martian Manhunter showed up. "You've caused enough trouble,"

he said to the Genie. Manhunter zapped him into a black hole, much to the

horror of Savage. Roman, wearing a disguise of his own, hit Denton in the back

with a karate kick. Denton went crashing down. Vandal Savage was now fighting

Batman. Vandal found himself on the losing end. Kara captured the henchmen.

After the crisis was over, Garrison Denton was arrested. Kara and Roman spoke to the Batman. They could see that Batman is a good man, one of the good guys.

"What's next for you, Batman?" asked Kara, as the Blur.

"I'll be returning to my hometown of Gotham City and clean up over there," he responded.

"And I'll do my best in Leesburg."

"I know you will."

Later on, Fred was glad to hear Denton had finally been put behind bars.

Lenny was still testing his luck. The latest cases he chose contained $700 million, $600 million, and $480 million.

The Banker offered him $1000.

"NO DEAL!"

The audience cheered.

Ric Flair clapped.

"WOOOOOOOOOOO!"

$15, $80,000, $18,000, and $20,025 were knocked out next.

At this point a man in an expensive suit walked in to visit Denton.

"What kept you?" Denton asked.

The man grinned. "Glad to see you too," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

My idea for a live action Justice League movie. (One is slated to come out in 2015.)

I have an idea for a live action Justice League movie. The Batman movies have been extremely successful. The Christopher Nolan Batman Begins, The Dark Knight, and The Dark Knight Rises are classics already. Now there's a new live action Superman movie, "Man of Steel." Now there's a Justice League movie planned out for a 2015 release. Recently there was an Avengers movie. A huge advantage that DC has is while Spider-Man wasn't allowed to be in their movie, Superman is allowed to be in the upcoming JL movie.

We see how the formula for The Avengers worked. In Iron Man (2008) Nick Fury made a cameo appearance to hype up the eventual film. Then in The Incredible Hulk (2008) Tony Stark shows up. Of course, the formula continued with Thor, Iron Man 2, and Captain America.

The Avengers (2012) was huge due to that momentum and build-up. Smallville was a very successful television series. Ten seasons and now the story continues in the comic book title, "Smallville Season Eleven."

Imagine how well a movie version based on Smallville, and following the Season 11 comic book, would do in the movie theaters. Fans will already know the characters and back stories from the TV show. Batman is already introduced into the Smallville universe thanks to the comics. Wonder Woman would fit right in. Smallville fans everywhere would go to the theaters to see a spin-off of their favorite show. Plus it wouldn't affect the new Superman "Man of Steel" movie.

It's a win-win situation for everybody!

Plus, it's something fresh, new, and different.

My Cast Idea

Superman: Tom Welling

Green Arrow: Justin Hartley

The Flash: Kyle Gallner

Aquaman: Alan Ritchson

Cyborg: Lee Thompson Young

Black Canary: Alaina Huffman

Zatana: Serinda Swan

Martian Manhunter: Phil Morris

Supergirl: Laura Vandervoort

Batman: Eric Winter

Batgirl: Hillary Tuck

Wonder Woman: Summer Glau

Lex Luthor: Michael Rosenbaum

The Joker: Barry Watson

Maxima: Charlotte Sullivan

Jeremy Creek: Adrian McMorran

Eric Summers: Shawn Ashmore

Metallo: Brian Austin Green

Zod: Callum Blue

Harley Quinn: Alexis Thorpe

Doomsday: CGI

Toyman: Chris Gauthier

Sean Kelvin: Michael Coristine

Chloe Sullivan-Queen: Allison Mack

Lois Lane: Erica Durance

Lana Lang: Kristin Kreuk

Pete Ross: Sam Jones III

Perry White: Michael McKean

Production Team Idea

Mark Gough

Miles Millar

Kelly Souders

Tim McCanlies

David Nutter

James Frawley

Michael Katleman

Philip Levens

Lawerence Konner

Dan Harris

Randall Zisk

Dan Riba

Alan Burnett

Zack Snyder

David S. Goyer

Ideas for Sets

Daily Planet

Metropolis

Gotham City

Wayne Mansion

Bat Cave

Fortress of Solitude

Smallville

Kent Farm

Star City

Queen Industries

Lex Corp

Central City

S.T.A.R. Labs

Paradise Island

Filming in:

New York City

New Jersey

Hollywood, CA

LA

Orlando, FL

Atlanta, GA

Kansas

Michigan

Montana

Providence, RI

East Providence, RI  
>Rumford, RI<p>

River Side, RI

Barrington, RI

Tom Welling, of course, is the obvious and important choice to have return to the role and star in the film. Fans would also love to see Justin Hartley return to his role of Oliver. Kyle Gallner was of course an early version of The Flash on the show, as Bart and Impulse. He's been getting a lot of acting jobs and becoming recognizable. It would be a good idea for him to return to this role. Alan Ritchson is the Aquaman/Arthur Curry that Smallville fans remember and should return. Same reason for Lee Thompson Young to play Cyborg in the movie as well.

Tom Welling, of course, is the obvious and important choice to have return to the role and star in the film. Fans would also love to see Justin Hartley return to his role of Oliver. Kyle Gallner was of course an early version of The Flash on the show, as Bart and Impulse. He's been getting a lot of acting jobs and becoming recognizable. It would be a good idea for him to return to this role. Alan Ritchson is the Aquaman/Arthur Curry that Smallville fans remember and should return. Same reason for Lee Thompson Young to play Cyborg in the movie as well.

Alaina Huffman was brilliant as Black Canary on the show. She'll be excellent in a big-screen version. It would only be right to have Serinda Swan come back as Zatana as well. Phil Morris would also be a true credit to the film. Laura Vandervoort on the movie screen as Supergirl? What more is there to say?

Now the difficulty is choosing a new live action Batman. Who do you get to play him?

No one can fill the huge shoes left by Christian Bale. Batman Begins, The Dark Knight, and The Dark Knight Rises; that franchise is a masterpiece.

If Smallville was able to get a young Bruce Wayne on the program, who would've been chosen to play him?

In this case, I think Eric Winter would fit in nicely.

Continue the Adventure!

Elsewhere...

DNA. All living cells contain the nucleic acid called DNA. It's the material of heredity.

DNA is the material of a nucleic acid. DNA is a double helix made up of two strands of nuclotides.

(The DNA samples collected from Clark, Lex, and Kara in an earlier episode are now being tampered with.)

Nucleotides are composed of the five carbon sugar deoxyribose, a phosphate group, and a base.

(The lab looks mysterious.)

There are four bases.

Guanine, cytosine, thymine, and adenine.

The two strands of nucleotides are held together by hydrogen bonds between the bases of the two strands.

The base pairing is always guanine to cytosine and adenine to thymine.

The double helix is the chromosome and contains genes.

"This has to work."

Now they needed a virtual mitosis to take place.

Mitosis is ordinary cell division whereby one cell becomes two identical daughter cells.

The daughter cells contain the same number of chromosomes as the diploid or 2N condition.

Mitosis is part of the cell cycle and is made up of four stages: prophase, metaphase, anaphase, and telophase.

"It'll work."

And so it begins.

Prophase: Chromosomes have duplicated and are joined at the centromere.

Chromosomes condense.

Microtubules form from centrioles.

Nuclear membrane is lost.

Now they waited for metaphase.

Metaphase: Duplicated chromosomes line up in the middle of the cell facing the poles or centrioles one duplicated member of the pair over the other.

The three DNA's are combined.

Anaphase: It begins when the duplicated centromeres of each pair of sister chromatids separate, and the now-daughter chromosomes begin moving toward opposite poles of the cell due to the action of the spindle.

As this occurs, Lenny still nervously awaits while another case opens up on Deal or no Deal. Ooooo, an $8 million case got knocked out. The Banker makes an offer. $8,000. Lenny turns it down.

At this point, Kara as Linda Lee Danvers, shows up in attendance. Just as a $50 million case was eliminated.

Lenny just couldn't help but fantasize about her. Yes, he was completely over Leslie now. A $7,000 case, gone, but hey, it was a low amount, right? Ric Flair kept trying to act like his 1983 self.

. Thankfully, the case with the quarter also was removed.

Lenny even looked over at her in the audience. OOOoooo…. There goes the $95 million case. After the Banker made another offer, which he turned down, Flair noticed Lenny smiling at Kara.

Flair asked Lenny if she's his girlfriend.

Lenny hesitated, not knowing how to respond. Suddenly, Roman showed up. By her side. "Well, that settles that," Flair said.

And just how is Leslie Willis doing? Working for the Denton radio station, she's making an even bigger name for herself.

She worked on the air so naturally. She even plugged Lenny's appearance on Deal or No Deal.

But, nearby her, in that secret lab, the secret experiment was still in play. A clone. They were creating a clone. It's illegal and immoral. But they clearly don't care.

What a ratings story this would be for Leslie. If only she knew.

But she doesn't. Meanwhile at the Wayne Mansion, as Bruce Wayne adds upgrades to the Bat Cave, Alfred Pennyworth had the game show playing in the background. A $100 million case was just eliminated. A campaign commercial aired for Harvey Dent. The Banker made Lenny an offer of $80,000. Lenny said, "NO DEAL!" Down in the Bat Cave Bruce remembered his date with Vicky Vale.

Lenny had a million thoughts racing through his head. By winning all this money, he can have it all. Including the super-powered blonde his heart desires.

An offer of $85,500 was made. Man, she was looking fabulous to him.

"NO DEAL!" screamed Lenny. Lenny knew he'd have to eliminate the case with the nickel inside. Back in Gotham City, the buzz of Harvey Dent running for district attorney was still all the chatter. Lenny chose another case. "Come on, nickel, nickel, nickel, nickel…." Ric Flair was flirting with the remaining models. It turned out to be the $200 million case.

"Wow! The Banker made a huge deal. $96,000!" Ric Flair stated.

"Take the deal, Lenny!" Roman shouted.

Lenny looked at Kara and had an idea. "NO DEAL!"

Flair was shocked. Lenny was twice as shocked. Kara had a bad feeling.

"I didn't see that one coming," Flair said.

Lenny looked confident. "I'd like to call my friend up here and ask her for advice on this next decision," he said.

Kara walked over to the stage.

"Lenny, what's going on?" she asked.

Lenny whispered in her ear. "I need to know which case," he said softly.

"Don't put me in this situation," she said, "I can't use my powers for selfishness and personal gain…. I won't."

"Please, Kara, I'm desperate."

"I'm sorry, Lenny."

"I'll never ask you again."

"This goes against all I believe."

"I know."

Flair was getting impatient.

"Do you want to keep your original case or swap them?" asked Flair.

Lenny looked at Kara for an answer. His eyes were sad. Desperate even.

Kara shook her head. She was sorry, but refused to be pushed around or coaxed. She stood her ground.

Lenny looked furious. Not like those cases were made of lead. She could see through them just fine.

"Is she usually a lucky charm for you?" Flair asked.

Lenny looked irked. "Yeah, usually!"

Kara put her head down and suddenly her super-hearing picked up on something. She alerted Roman.

They both headed out. Lenny was completely let-down by this.

"Lenny, I'm going to need a response here," Flair demanded.

"Well, I suppose I'm keeping my case," he said.


End file.
